


Fraternization Policy

by LittleGooseWalking



Series: The Adventures of Clint and Natasha in the Avengers Tower [7]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, F/M, Firing range, Fraternization, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGooseWalking/pseuds/LittleGooseWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fury gets more than he bargained for when he walks into the Firing Range.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fraternization Policy

**Author's Note:**

> So here’s the first Hellicarrier one, yay! Sorry this is a bit late, I’ve had it sitting here for two days and kept forgetting to upload it. I’m working on making the next few longer, and with more fluff and stuff :D

**Fraternization Policy**

 

When Fury opened the door and heard the voices, he stopped dead in his tracks. This was not something he’d ever wanted to see. All he could think was how many fraternization rules they were breaking.

He’d gone in search of Barton when the agent hadn’t answered his mobile. Hill was busy and Fury figured, why not go for the walk. According to the logs, both Barton and Romanoff had returned to the Hellicarrier from their separate missions, which meant they were either in the gym (and he would have to call down to Medical as an early warning of the two bloody Agents that would turn up eventually) or at the firing range. They weren’t at the gym so he expected to find his two best agents shooting bullets and arrows at the simulation targets . . . not this.

Natasha, shirtless, braless, wearing only her underwear, pressed against Clint’s bare chest while he stood in his jeans between her legs. She was sitting on the edge of the firing bench

Natasha’s long legs were wrapped securely around his waist, pushing them as close as possible. Natasha was facing Fury, but her eyes were closed, her head thrown back as Clint kissed down her neck to her flushed chest.

Fury stood frozen, unable to move, but when Natasha started moaning, Fury found the strength to forcibly cough. Things were getting heated between the couple, hands were roaming further, tongues tangling, caresses lingering.

Natasha looked up to see who had disturbed them, Clint’s lips barely grazing over her collarbone.

“What do you want, sir?” came Natasha’s slightly dazed voice. She clung to Clint, attempting to shield her body from Fury’s view.

For possibly the first time in his career, Nick Fury was flabbergasted into silence, completely forgetting why he was there. “It’s alright, Agent. I’ll return later.” He’d reprimand them later, when they weren’t within reach of nearly a dozen different weapons.

 

She tugged on Clint’s pants, as he kissed down her neck, his hands gripping her thighs. They continued as if Fury hadn’t interrupted them.

Natasha managed to push Clint’s pants down along with his boxers, pooling at his ankles where he kicked them off. He stood before her, ready, extremely aware of the beautiful, practically naked women sitting in front of him. Natasha’s hands found his hair, her fingers tangling in it as Clint sucked on her pulse point.

“You love the thrill don’t you?” he asked, keeping his lips close to her skin.

“Yes.” She shuddered against him as he spoke.

“The thrill of someone walking in and seeing us, hearing you fall apart under me.”

She shifted so she was pressed up against him, completely. Clint groaned at the contact, feeling her waiting heat through the cotton of her panties.

Pulling one hand from his hair, she dragged it, torturously slowly down his chest to stroke him. He instantly bucked into her hand, resting his head on her shoulder as her fingers lightly brushed up his shaft, her thumb rubbing his tip. The deep moan and sharp intake of breath only encouraged Natasha. When Natasha let go, Clint growled at her, completely driven by lust. Natasha smirked at him. He ground his hips into hers, trying to create more friction between them, resulting in a pleasurable groan from Natasha.

He hooked his fingers in the waistband of her panties, pulling them down, while Natasha lifted her body. Seconds after her panties hit the floor, Clint pulled her closer, entering her hard and fast.

“Clint!” she gasped, her breath coming out fast. She didn’t care how hard he took her, as long as he did. Her nails bit into her back as she clung to him

Clint lowered his head to kiss each breast, subtly nudging Natasha away so he could take one of nipples in his mouth, sucking it gently, before giving the same attention to the other.

He moved inside of her, pushing in all the way, as deep as he could. He pushed her back, so she lay horizontal on the classroom desk, Clint moving with her so he was above her, him never leaving her body.

Natasha gasped as he moved over her sensitive spot so he angled himself that way again. He could feel Natasha clenching around him. Knowing Natasha’s inevitable scream Clint kissed her just as he came inside of her. Clint locked eyes with Natasha, watching her writhe beneath him. Her breath coming out in sharp gasps that turned into very loud moans.

 

They dressed slowly, stealing soft kisses and caresses as they did so. Once they were both decent, Natasha pressed a button on the side of her cat suit’s belt and the cameras whirred back to life.

 

Back in command, Fury saw the flicker of life in the Range cameras and wondered why he had checked the video footage first and saved himself the embarrassment. Not that Nick Fury got embarrassed. He, like most of the Agents, knew when the duo’s partnership changed. Doors locked more often, camera’s switched off, undeniable moans from closets, and even the few rumours from Stark had confirmed it. The fraternization policy had gone out the window, and nobody wanted to break up SHIELDs best field team over rules that never seemed to be enforced. But he might have to speak with them about the choice of location.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have enough suggestions and my own ideas for another 6, but feel free to suggest anything, chances are I haven’t got it written down on my list of to do’s.  
> Hate it, love it, missing something? Leave a review :D


End file.
